


another monday passes

by gentlemanofquality



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Midgendering referenced, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pronoun Change, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanofquality/pseuds/gentlemanofquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonbinary hermann!! (also includes transman newt, ciswoman vanessa, and nonbinary kay (vanessas datefriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	another monday passes

It’s a Monday morning and Newt wakes up knowing that Hermann has changed xir pronouns.

He yawns and stretches, rolling around in the large master bed. He’s the last one up, which is typical. Vanessa is usually up early because Penny is usually up early, and she almost always wakes Kay , who’s a light sleeper anyway. Hermann gets up at 7:00 every morning like clockwork (or so xe’d like people to believe). It’s now about 8 in the morning and Newt can hear the blender whirring in the kitchen.

He gets up, toes scrunching up the carpet a little before he grabs his glasses off the nightstand, rubs the lenses on his nightdress, and puts them on as he walks to the kitchen.

Kay is eating a piece of toast with nutella, reading the news off a tablet. Vanessa has the baby in her arms, breastfeeding them a healthy breakfast. Hermann is making smoothie, xir ratty pajama pants riding low on xir thin hips as xe leans against the counter.

Newt puts his finger up to his lips to shush Vanessa and Kay. He goes up to Herman and puts his hands flat against xir back. “Morning!”

Hermann jumps and looks over xir shoulder. “Very mature, Newton. Maybe you’d like some Cocoa Puffs for breakfast too?”

“Duh, dude! Cocoa Puffs are hella!”

He grabs one of the tall glasses Hermann’s been pouring and sits beside Vanessa.

“Morning! And good morning Penny!” He strokes Penny’s soft baby curls, grinning.

Kay offers him the plate of toast wordlessly. Ey has a conference later that week and eir doing a great deal of reading to prepare. Newt has to respect that, even if it means Kay’s a lot less fun as a conversation partner. He takes a slice of toast.

Hermann gives glasses of smoothie to xir wife and her datefriend and sits at the table.

Xe clears xir throat. “I just wanted to let you all know that I’ve decided to change my pronouns to xe and xir… That’s all,”

Kay smiles at xir. “Got it!”

Vanessa does a little salute with her free arm. “Thank you for telling us, dear,”

Newt takes a bite of toast. “Yeah, I know!” he says, voice muffled by the bread.

Hermann looks at him, surprised. “You know?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, I just woke up this morning and knew!”

Hermann blinks, looking nonplussed.

Later, Hermann has Newt wrapped in a hug, xir back against the wall and xir hands running over Newt’s shoulder blades.

Newt breathes deeply, forehead pressed against the side of Hermann’s neck.

“Sorry for blowing off your announcement this morning, dude…” he mutters.

Hermann snorts. Xe knows as well as Newt does that Kay reminded Newt to apologize.

“Is it cool if I still call you dude?”

“As long as you don’t call me a man or a woman or use the wrong pronouns, I think we’ll be fine,” xe replies dryly.

“Awesome,” Newt says into Hermann’s neck. “Because, y’know… I’ve been there and I know how much it can suck…”

Hermann tugs on him a little until Newt pulls away enough for xir to kiss him, one hand against his hip and the other against the back of his skull.

Newt chuckles against Hermann’s jaw. “Mm, Hermann the nonbinary math-freak is just as cute as Hermann the male math-freak…”

Hermann goes pink. “Shut up, would you?” Xe runs xir hands under the hem of Newt’s t shirt, belying xir tone.

On the bed, as he’s running his fingers over Hermann’s wrists, xe breathes: “Newt…”

Newt sighs happily. “Yeah?”

“Are you with me?”                                                    

“Yeah… I’m _so_ here,”

 


End file.
